I Will Always Be There
by AusllyLover2012
Summary: Austin And Ally Are Best Friends But They Secretly Have A Crush On Eachother But What Will Happen When Ally Ends Up Pregnent? READ TO FIND OUT (Sorry For The Bad Summery But I Suck At Summerys ; \ But The Story Is Much Better...I Hope )
1. Chapter 1

Heey There 33 as i said i will upload my chapter today so i did :) here you go.

Ally's Pov

Last night was amazing but sadly it had to end i woke up beside Austin so i quckly went out of Austin's girp so i can get changed and make pancakes. i had to call Trish and tell her i was ok so i did

(Bold = Trish) (Italycs = ally )

Ally:Hey Trish

Trish:Hey Were Are You?!

Ally:Dont Worry Trish I Am At Austins

Trish:Ally please dont tell me yo-

Ally:I did *smiles*

Trish:Please Tell Me You Used Protection?

Ally:Yes We Did...Now I Have To Go I Have To Go And Make Pancakes

Trsh:Ok Bye

Ally:Byee

*They Hung Up*

Ally:*Sings Demi Lovato Skyscraper while making pancakes then she can feel 2 strong arms around her waist*

Austin:Hey Sweetie

Ally:Hey Austin *Give's a quick peck on the lips*

Austin *sits at the chair* Soo... Last Night Was Fun *laughs*

Ally:Yeah... *Fake Smiles*

Austin:What's Wrong Ally? *go's up to her and see's tears on her face*

Ally:*Stops Cooking The Last Pancake and tourns off the cooker*

Austin:Ally Come Here And Tell Me Whats Wrong

Ally:*Sits On Austin's Lap* Austin We Used Protenction didnt we? *tears coming down her cheak*

Austin:Of Course We did *smiles*

Austin's Pov

I hope we did but even if ally will be pregnent i wont leave her!

Ally:I Have To Go Home.. I TXT You Later So We Can Hung Out Or Something Like That?

Austin:Sure Ally Why Not

*Ally Go's Home*

Austin:What Have I Just Done? x.x

3 Week Later

Ally:Runs To Tolier And Throw's Up

Lester(Ally's Dad):You Okay Swiettie?

Ally:Yeah

Lester:Okay I Have To Go To Work You Can Stay In Today *smiles*

Ally:Okay Dad

Lester:Byee

Ally:Byee

Ally's Pov

I need to call Trish she will go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnency test i cant go because the press will be to interested they would go everywhare just to know why i need it or who's baby is it so it better if she go's

(Bold = Trish) (Italyc = Ally)

Ally:Hi Trish

Trish:Hi Ally

Ally:Ummm Trish can you go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnency test?

Trish:For who?

Ally:Me?

Trish:Right i will be there in 30 minutes

Ally:okay

Trish:See ya in a few *she hung up*

30 minutes later

Ally:*Trish Call's On The Door I Go Over And Open Them *

Trish:Okay Ally you ready to know your future life?

Ally:No I'am Too Scared *Start's to cry *

Trish:I am sure whatever will happen Austin wont leave you ok?

Ally:*Noded* Ok...Let's Do It *she sounded unsure*

Trish:Okay So It Says That That If It Has 2 Crosses it Mean's Positive if it has one it means it not you have to wait 5 minutes to check your pregnency test ; \

Ally:Well I Have to try i'm not gonna rewind time if i have a baby it has to stay theres no way i am putting it for adoption or killing it

Trish:Good Girl Keep It Up Like That

Ally:Smiles

Trish: see ya in 5 minutes *smiles*

Ally:Yeah : \

5 Minutes later The Pregnency test is ready...

Ally:Come On You Have To Look At It

*looks at the 1 one its positive 2 one is positive and so is the 3 one*

Ally: *starts crying on the floor*

*Trish Come's In*

Trish:You're pregnant?

Ally:y-y-es

Trish:Shhh Is Okay Were Gonna Het AUstin To Come Here He's Has To Know

Ally: H-he D-d-ose c-an you invite gim over please? ;*tears are coming down her cheeks

(Trish=Bold) (Austin=Italycs)

Trish:Hey Austin Can You Come Over Ally Need's To Tell You Something?

Austin:Yeah Sure No Problem I'm Gonna Be There In 5 Minutes

Ally:Is He Coming?

Trish:Yeah Hes Gonna Be In 5

Ally:Trish I Am Not Ready To Tell Him Yet *Cries*

Trish:You Have To Ok?

Ally:I Know *smiles a bit*

Trish: Okay Austin Is Here Now I An Going If Anything is Wring Or Something Like That Call Me? ok

Ally:Okay Bye

Trish:Byee,Oh Hey Austin

Austin:Hey Trish

Ally:Hey Austin

Austin:Hey Ally,Whats Wrong

Ally:You Better Sit Down

Austin:*Nervous* O-ok

Ally:A-Austin I-I-am P- P-regnent

Austin: *Shocked But Happy* THATS GREAT!

Ally:*Shocked* So you dont want to leave me?

Austin:Of Course Not

Ally:*Smiles*Theres A Mini Austin Or Mini Me Growing Inside Of me

Austin:*Pick's Ally Up And Spins Her* I'am Soo Happy Right Now I am Going to be a dad in 9 monthes

Ally:*giggles*...We Need To Tell My Dad He Might Not Be Happy

Austin:Right... I Can Wait Few Hours Here

They Wited 4 Hr For Her Dad They Talk About Their Future And About The Baby

Lester:SWIETTIE I AM HOME!

Ally:GOOD ME AND AUSTIN NEED TO TELL U SOMETHING

Lester:Okay What Is It?

Ally: I'am Pregnent

Lester:WHAT! GET ALL YOUR STUFF AND MOVE OUT OF HERE

Ally:I HATE YOU *run to her room while crying pack's up everytning*

Ally:Lets go austin

Austin:okay,let me take dose bags for you

Ally:Ok,Were are we going?

Austin:My House

Ally:you have your own house? i thought you live with your parents

Austin:I Did but i moved few week ago so we can love together in the masion

Okay so i didnt do more cuz i am soo tierd since it is 3:02 at night ;( im teird and i am going to sleep when im gonna be up and im gonna do another upadte 2morrow or today when i wake up :) Byee


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys 333 This is the 2 part of the sotry hope u enjoy.

On The Next Day

Austin:Heey Ally Ready For our Date Tonight

Ally:Sure I'am! *smiles*

Austin:Gr8t I'am Off To Get It Ready

Ally:Ok *waves goodbye*

Austin:*waves back*

Austin pov

What should i do for the date something special OH I GOT IT! We Will have a picknick and we will go to the beach and i will put a blancket out with roses around it and with and candles lets call trish if she will help me

End Of Austin's Pov

*Call's Trish*

(Bold = Austin ) (Italics= Trish )

Austin:Hey Trish

Trish:Hi Austin What Happend?

Austin:I'am Planing A Perfect Date For Me And Ally Can You Help Me Please?

Trish: Sure

Austin:Ok So All You Have To Do Is Go To The Mall And Buy A Dress For Ally Ok?

Trish: Sure What Kind Of Dress?

Austin:Something She Would Wear To The Beach

Trish:Ok

Austin:Bye

Trish:Bye

*They Both Hung Up*

Austin's Pov

Ok So I Bought A HUGE Bouquet and a orange blancket because if you mix mine and allys colours together it makes orange, now i need to go and buy food and then orginise and get changed : )

End Of Austin Pov

*With Trish & Ally*

Trish: We Need To Go And Find The Perfect Dress!

Ally:No We Dont i'am going to wear a simple dress

Trish:Hell no! Were Going Shoping NOW!

Ally:Fine I Give Up Trish HAPPY?!

Trish:YES NOW LETS GO WE NEED TO GET U DONE BEFORE MIDNIGHT

Ally:Clam Down Trish *laughs*

Trish:Not Funny

Ally:Yes It Is

Trish:Fine Whatever *smies*

*At the shops*

Trish: About This One (Showes Her A Pink One)

Ally:NO PINK!

Trish:ok,ok How About This One? (Shows A Mini Green One)

Ally:Too Short

Trish:Ughh

Ally:GOT IT! (Shows The Blue One That Laura Marano (well her in real life) Wore At Teen Choice Awards 2013 + the same shoe;s )

Trish:THATS IT! I LOVE IT! How much dose it cost?

Ally:65$,And Shoes 48$

Trish:Ok Not Alot Lets Pay And Go *Smiles*

*Pays For The Dress And The Shoes *

Trish:Now Lets Get U Done!

Ally:Mkay, At My House?

Trish:Okay!

*With Austin*

Austin:Ok So Now To My House! To Get Ready Then Off To The Beach! to get the picknick ready!

*Goes In The Car And Drives To Home When Heard It On The Radio Comes On*

Austin:OH MY GOD MY SONG IS PLAYING IN ONE OF THE MOS POPULAR RADIOS! I NEED TO CALL ALLY

*Calls Ally*

(Ally = Bold )(Austin = Italycs)

Austin:Tourn On Radio 2

Ally:Why?

Austin: Just Put On Radio 2

Ally:OK,ok *Hears whats on and scream's*

Austin:Ally Clam Down I Am In The Car I Have T Go See Ya in a hour

Ally:Mkay bye

*Hung Up*

*Austin go's in and Changes* (Okay I Dont Know What Austin To Wear But Just Imagine your self ok? i am bad at fashion for boy's xD)

*With Girls*

Listning to Zandaya-Reply with full blast ( i'am just obssesd with this song just to let you know 3 )

Trish:Ok It's Time To Get You Ready Ready!

Ally:Okay Hair First

Trish:Ok *Takes Out A Curling Iron And Starts To Curl Ally's Hair

*Done after 25 Minutes*

Trish:And Now Make Up (Dose The Sme Make up Laura Had at the TCA'S 2013)

*After 10 Minutes Done*

Trish:Now Go And Change! *Smiles*

Ally:Mkay *Went Off To Change*

*Comes Out After 5 minutes *

Trish:You Look Gr8t!

Ally:Thank You Soo Soo Much Trish

*Hugs Her*

Trish:So Are You Ready? *smiles*

Ally:Yeah! totally but...but what is this dosent work out? we wont be so close anymore it will ruin our friendship

Trish:Dont Say That You Two Are Austin & Ally You two Can Do Anything!

Ally:Youre Right...And Now Tell Me What Perfume Should i Put On?

Trish:Totally The One That Smells like roses!

Ally:Okay! *Puts on the prefume *

*With Austin*

Austin's pov

Ok Soo Lets Put The Blancket Out And Then Lets Put The Food On It And Now my fave part roses i put petals all around the blancket in a shape of a heart and then and candles beside the petals

End Of Austin's Pov

Austin: Ok Lets Go And Pick Ally Up

*Rings The Bell And Waits Ally*

*With The Girl's*

Ally:That Must Be Austin!

Trish:GO and open the door *laughs*

Ally:Thats A Good Idea

Austin:Heeee- Woah *Looks At Ally For About 5 Minutes

Ally:Ummm Austin! *waves her hand in front of Austins face* is There something wirng with me? i can go and change

Austin:Sorry Ally You just look so beautiful *,*

Ally: *Blushes* Thanks

Austin:Ready To Go?

Ally: Yes *smiles*

Trish:Have FUN! Byee

Ally & Austin:Thanks,Byee

*Austin And Ally At The Beach*

Austin:Ok Ally Honey Close Your Eye's

Ally:Ok

*They Walk For About 2 Minutes*

Austin:Ok Ally You Can Open Your Eye's

Ally: *shocked* OMG Austin You Made It All By Your self?!

Austin:Yip *With a Poppin 'P'* Lets Go And Sit Down

Ally:Kay

Austin:Soo...Do You Like Ite Here?

Ally:I Dont Like It Here...

Austin WHAT!?

Ally:I LOVE IT HERE...*laughs*

Austin: Never Joke Like That *laughs*

Ally:And What If I Do* Giggles*

Austin: Then This Will Happen *Start's to tickle

Ally:Ok *laughs* OK...stop it austin *laughs*

Austin: No Until you say i am the sexiest boy ever

Ally:No

Austin:*Starts To Tickle More *

Ally:OMG OK OK AUSTIN MONICA MOON IS THE SEXIEST BOY EVER

Austin:Finally

Ally:*Gets Up And Gets A Drink*

Austin: Ally I've Got I Qustion For You?

Ally:Sure What Is It?

Austin:UmmWillubmygirlfirend?

Ally:what i cant hear you? *smiles*

Austin:Will You Be My Girlfirend?

Ally:OMG YES I THOUSAND TIMES YES!

Austin: Ally Chill Is A Question To Be My Girlfirend Not A Propolsal

Ally:Yeah I No *Giggles*

Austin:You Are Cute When You Giggle

Ally: *blushes* thanks

*Auslly Look Into Eachother Eye's *

Austin:*Leans In*

Ally:*leans in*

(AND FINALLY )*Auslly Kiss*

*Auslly Deppends In The Kiss*

Ally: My House or your's?

Austin:Ally Are u sure?

Ally:yeah

Austin: My House

Ally:okay

Rest Of It Is Rated R Lol I Think You Know Rest Of It Dont You? :) Well Thats The End Of Part 2 I'll Try To Update 2morrow Guy's bByee Its Like 12:04 At Night x,x I Have To Go To Sleep Joke I Might Upload Another One If I Have Some Time 2night


	3. I Will Always Be There Part 3

Heey There 33 as i said i will upload my chapter today so i did :) here you go.

Ally's Pov

Last night was amazing but sadly it had to end i woke up beside Austin so i quckly went out of Austin's girp so i can get changed and make pancakes. i had to call Trish and tell her i was ok so i did

(Bold = Trish) (Italycs = ally )

Ally:Hey Trish

Trish:Hey Were Are You?!

Ally:Dont Worry Trish I Am At Austins

Trish:Ally please dont tell me yo-

Ally:I did *smiles*

Trish:Please Tell Me You Used Protection?

Ally:Yes We Did...Now I Have To Go I Have To Go And Make Pancakes

Trsh:Ok Bye

Ally:Byee

*They Hung Up*

Ally:*Sings Demi Lovato Skyscraper while making pancakes then she can feel 2 strong arms around her waist*

Austin:Hey Sweetie

Ally:Hey Austin *Give's a quick peck on the lips*

Austin *sits at the chair* Soo... Last Night Was Fun *laughs*

Ally:Yeah... *Fake Smiles*

Austin:What's Wrong Ally? *go's up to her and see's tears on her face*

Ally:*Stops Cooking The Last Pancake and tourns off the cooker*

Austin:Ally Come Here And Tell Me Whats Wrong

Ally:*Sits On Austin's Lap* Austin We Used Protenction didnt we? *tears coming down her cheak*

Austin:Of Course We did *smiles*

Austin's Pov

I hope we did but even if ally will be pregnent i wont leave her!

Ally:I Have To Go Home.. I TXT You Later So We Can Hung Out Or Something Like That?

Austin:Sure Ally Why Not

*Ally Go's Home*

Austin:What Have I Just Done? x.x

3 Week Later

Ally:Runs To Tolier And Throw's Up

Lester(Ally's Dad):You Okay Swiettie?

Ally:Yeah

Lester:Okay I Have To Go To Work You Can Stay In Today *smiles*

Ally:Okay Dad

Lester:Byee

Ally:Byee

Ally's Pov

I need to call Trish she will go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnency test i cant go because the press will be to interested they would go everywhare just to know why i need it or who's baby is it so it better if she go's

(Bold = Trish) (Italyc = Ally)

Ally:Hi Trish

Trish:Hi Ally

Ally:Ummm Trish can you go to the pharmacy and buy a pregnency test?

Trish:For who?

Ally:Me?

Trish:Right i will be there in 30 minutes

Ally:okay

Trish:See ya in a few *she hung up*

30 minutes later

Ally:*Trish Call's On The Door I Go Over And Open Them *

Trish:Okay Ally you ready to know your future life?

Ally:No I'am Too Scared *Start's to cry *

Trish:I am sure whatever will happen Austin wont leave you ok?

Ally:*Noded* Ok...Let's Do It *she sounded unsure*

Trish:Okay So It Says That That If It Has 2 Crosses it Mean's Positive if it has one it means it not you have to wait 5 minutes to check your pregnency test ; \

Ally:Well I Have to try i'm not gonna rewind time if i have a baby it has to stay theres no way i am putting it for adoption or killing it

Trish:Good Girl Keep It Up Like That

Ally:Smiles

Trish: see ya in 5 minutes *smiles*

Ally:Yeah : \

5 Minutes later The Pregnency test is ready...

Ally:Come On You Have To Look At It

*looks at the 1 one its positive 2 one is positive and so is the 3 one*

Ally: *starts crying on the floor*

*Trish Come's In*

Trish:You're pregnant?

Ally:y-y-es

Trish:Shhh Is Okay Were Gonna Het AUstin To Come Here He's Has To Know

Ally: H-he D-d-ose c-an you invite gim over please? ;*tears are coming down her cheeks

(Trish=Bold) (Austin=Italycs)

Trish:Hey Austin Can You Come Over Ally Need's To Tell You Something?

Austin:Yeah Sure No Problem I'm Gonna Be There In 5 Minutes

Ally:Is He Coming?

Trish:Yeah Hes Gonna Be In 5

Ally:Trish I Am Not Ready To Tell Him Yet *Cries*

Trish:You Have To Ok?

Ally:I Know *smiles a bit*

Trish: Okay Austin Is Here Now I An Going If Anything is Wring Or Something Like That Call Me? ok

Ally:Okay Bye

Trish:Byee,Oh Hey Austin

Austin:Hey Trish

Ally:Hey Austin

Austin:Hey Ally,Whats Wrong

Ally:You Better Sit Down

Austin:*Nervous* O-ok

Ally:A-Austin I-I-am P- P-regnent

Austin: *Shocked But Happy* THATS GREAT!

Ally:*Shocked* So you dont want to leave me?

Austin:Of Course Not

Ally:*Smiles*Theres A Mini Austin Or Mini Me Growing Inside Of me

Austin:*Pick's Ally Up And Spins Her* I'am Soo Happy Right Now I am Going to be a dad in 9 monthes

Ally:*giggles*...We Need To Tell My Dad He Might Not Be Happy

Austin:Right... I Can Wait Few Hours Here

They Wited 4 Hr For Her Dad They Talk About Their Future And About The Baby

Lester:SWIETTIE I AM HOME!

Ally:GOOD ME AND AUSTIN NEED TO TELL U SOMETHING

Lester:Okay What Is It?

Ally: I'am Pregnent

Lester:WHAT! GET ALL YOUR STUFF AND MOVE OUT OF HERE

Ally:I HATE YOU *run to her room while crying pack's up everytning*

Ally:Lets go austin

Austin:okay,let me take dose bags for you

Ally:Ok,Were are we going?

Austin:My House

Ally:you have your own house? i thought you live with your parents

Austin:I Did but i moved few week ago so we can love together in the masion

Okay so i didnt do more cuz i am soo tierd since it is 3:02 at night ;( im teird and i am going to sleep when im gonna be up and im gonna do another upadte 2morrow or today when i wake up :) Byee


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry i didnt write since ages my laptop broke so i couldnt write anything i'll try to update tonight ;c or ill update 2 chapters i will have to see i am soo sorry i didnt write in 3 months? or so i couldnt write on my dads and mums laptop couse they dont know i am writing a story so that sucks but ill try my best to update tonight :)

-Natalie xx


	5. Chapter 4

Hey so heres chapter 4 if you guy's are wondering why i'am wirting every word in capitals its because i used a crap program and it wrote like mostly everything in capitals so sorry for that from today i am using a diffrent one :).Mkay Lest Get Back To The Story.

Austin:Where here Ally

Ally:*Asleep*

Austin:Awww she is so cute when she sleeps *Shakes Allys shoulder

Ally:Oh sorry *Smiles*

Austin:It's ok i know you're tired

Ally:Yeah just a little bit

Austin:Come on lets go and see our new house

Ally:Kk *goes out of the car* Whoaaa O.O Thats a really big house

Austin:Just a bit

Ally:A BIT!?

Ausitn:Yup *Laughs*

Ally:LETS GO IN!

Austin:Ok,Ok clam down

Ally:NOOO LETS GO IN! .

Austin:And you are saying i am childish

Ally:haha ._. Very Funny

- 1 Hour later-

Ally:Omg your house is huge!

Austin: I know i know you told me like 100 times

Ally:HAHAHAHAH NO ._.

Austin: Hahahahahaha YES

Ally:Never mind where do i sleep?

Austin:With me? unless you want to sleep by yourself? :)

Ally:Its ok i can sleep with you O.o BUT DONT GET THE WRONG IDEA!

Austin:Ok,ok just chill

Ally:*Giggles* ok im going to sleep i'am like super tierd

Austin:Ok ill be there soon

Ally:Ok *Smiles*


	6. Chapter 5

ok so i promised i would update today so i did ;) sorry for the last chapter was short ;c i will make this one a long one i promis! haha so heres chapter 5 ;*

-Next Morning-

Ally: *Wakes up* where is austin? i guess he's down stair making some breakfast or something like that * gose to the bathroom and dose her make-up changes her clothes and dose her hair brushes her teeth and all those stuff ;)and after all she gose down stairs*

Austin:morning Ally-Cat you finally woke up *laughs*

Ally:morning *Kisses austins cheek*

Austin:want some pancakes?

Ally: seriously austin? ?

Austin: Ally you know how much i love pancakes dont you?

Ally:yeah

Austin:exactly

Ally:but anyway i will have the pancakes

Austin: Mkay *Hands her a plate of pancakes*

Ally:Wow you gave me like 8 pancakes do you want me to get fat? well i'am already fat enough ._.

Austin:you're not fat you are pregnant thats a big diffrence

Ally:not really

Austin:yes there is now eat couse Dez texted me that he wants to see you and me its a emergency *smiles*

Ally:Ok

Austin:I will just go upstair and get changed

Ally:i will finish the pancakes in the time *smiles*

Austin:Okay

-1 Hours Later-

Ally:hey Dez

Austin:Hey whats the emergency

Dez:i will need need ally's help well kind of

Ally:what is it dez?

Dez:i think i like trish...

Ally:thats great dez!

Austin:*shocked* Well cant believe it but thats great dude

Dez: Ally do you think trish has a crush on me since you know her really well she should tell you stuff like that?

Ally:whaaaat? Pff nooo *Says in a high pitched voice*

Austin:Ally *looks at her with 'tell the truth' look*

Ally:okay she dose i wasnt meant to tell you she likes you since 2 or 3 monthes now

Dez:really?! so she dose like me?.

Ally:Yeah! *smiles*

Austin:dude thats great! go and ask her out then

Dez:i will guys but not quite yet i need an advice

Austin:about what?

Dez:how do i ask her out

Austin:well buy he flowers and i dont know well just ask her to go on a date with her or something like that

Dez:looks easy

Austin:it is

Dez:well alright i will just go then,see ya guys!

Austin/Ally:byee!

Ally:goodluck!

Dez:Thanks!

-Dez's Pov-

i'll call trish and tell her to meet me at Mini's ;)

-end of pov-20 minutes later the Mini's-

Dez:hey Trish *Smiles*

Trish:hey Dez

Dez:here are flowers i bought you ally said these are your favourite

Trish:yup they are and thanks *smiles*

Dez:Sooo...i would like to ask you a question

Trish:go on...*exited but dosent show it*

Dez:...Um..Eh...I

Trish:just say it dez *giggles*

Dez:*Thinking* did i just make her giggle?*...would you like to go out with me?

Trish:Shocked...

Ok so i left us with a little cliffhanger hope you like the 2 chapters updated so i will try to update today (couse its 01:07 at night) where i live but i am not sure yet couse i need to finish my homework for 2morrow ps its sunday where i live so i will see i guess

-Nataliee xxx


End file.
